Dorado y Oscuro
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Murió virgen, pero quien dice que no se puede hacer nada al respecto (Toy Mariolden/Yaoi/Lemmon) (Dedicado a SweetGirl90) (REEDITADO)
1. CC5: Dorado y Oscuro

**Dorado y Oscuro**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 12 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Arturo:** ¡OH NO! ¡ESTE FIC NO DE NUEVO!

 **-Body Master:** ¡MIS OJOS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hmm…-Los golpea-No se metan con el fic a la diosa-Dice con la mirada oscurecida.

 **Notas del Autor:**

Se ve a Ultimate Dimentor pasar por un pasillo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ni siquiera yo puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer-Dijo antes de entrar al lugar donde tenía secuestradas a sus creaciones.

Los 4 Oc's de Ultimate Dimentor ya se habían recuperado del trauma que les dejo su creador con el one-shot anterior donde los había asesinado un simple beso junto con todo un Megaverso... Entonces se acercó Ultimate Dimentor a sus aun atados OC's y se sentó frente a estos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ah...-Suspiró antes de hablar-Chicos... Saben que ya no puedo aplazar más este día... Ya verán que atraerá mucho publicó a la cuenta... Pero han de saber qué... Ya llegó un One-shot yaoi... Un Toy Mariolden para ser más exactos.

La reacción de los OC's no se hizo esperar. (Inserté el coro del Himno a la Alegría de Beethoven aquí)

 **-Multiverso:** ¡OOOOOOHHHHHHH! O:

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Qué te pasa? D:

 **-Arturo:** ¡NO PUEDE SER! D:

 **-Body Master:** ¡ _UGH_! Me dan ganas de vomitar :S

 **-Dimentor:** Has perdido un follower -_-

 **-Multiverso:** ¡ERES UNA PERSONA ASQUEROSA! :(

 **-Body Master:** Definitivamente eres un estúpido Ultimate.

 **-Arturo:** ¡PERO YO CREÍ QUE SOLO TE GUSTABA EL YURI! D:

 **-Body Master:** ¡ERES UNA MENTIRA! D:

 **-Multiverso:** ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUIERE PENSAR EN LOS NIÑOS! D´:

 **-Arturo:** ¡MIERDA! _

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡MUERTE A ULTIMATE DIMENTOR! :O

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** -_- Si... Lo sé, lo sé, la verdad es que había querido hacer este fic para San Valentín, publicando un Yuri, un Hetero y un Yaoi... Pero por mi universidad no se pudo -_- ... Pero bueno, decidí aprovechar mis vacaciones para publicarlo en esta fecha, ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de la escritora que me hizo agarrar gusto por la pareja y muy buena amiga, SweetGirl90, a quien le agradezco su apoyo y amistad y a quien pido a todos que le den un gran aplauso nwn...

 **Unos aplausos después**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero bueno, antes de pasar con el fic la traeré para que lo vea en primera fila-Dijo alzando el puño en alto y quedo estático 5 minutos hasta que bajo el brazo-¿Qué pasho?-Entonces saca su celular y se comunica con su armadura.

 **En una playa remota exclusiva para armaduras... Con Spa incluido**

La Armadura Dimensional de Ultimate Dimentor estaba sentada tomando sol recargando su batería solar (Ultimate Dimentor, cuidando el medio ambiente desde tiempos inmemorables :v) entonces recibió una llamada de su creador.

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Aloh papuh.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oye Armi-kun, necesitó que vengas, tengo otro One-Shot dedicado y...

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** ¡ARHG! Te dije que no volvería contigo hasta el lunes tengo que recargar mi batería.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero...

 **-Armadura Dimensional:** Pero nada... No estés de nena y has un One-Shot normal como todos los demás...-Entonces frente a él pasa una armadura femenina típica de videojuego (De esas que muestran más carne que protección)-Espera, voy a pasar por un túnel... Grrrr... Se pierde... Grrrr... Señal... Grrrr... Adiós-Y cuelga y va con la armadura-Oye nena, ¿De casualidad no conoces un lugar para cambiarme el aceite por aquí?-Entonces la otra armadura le dio una bofetada que lo envió al mar con tanta fuerza que reboto unas cinco veces antes de hundirse.

 **De regresó con Ultimate.**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya... Un túnel... Quién lo diría... un momento, estos intercomunicadores pueden hacer y recibir llamadas a través de distintos universos… Armadura infeliz, me colgó…-Dijo molestó.

 **-Dimentor:** Bueno, supongo que ya no hay one-shot-Dijo tratando de soltarse de sus ataduras.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No qué, de que habrá One-Shot, habrá One-Shot-Dijo decidido.

 **-Arturo:** ¿Al menos podemos irnos?... Digo, después de todo será más de lo mismo que has leído sobre Kendall de **SweetGirl90** y Gustavo de **Kuomi-Kun** y...-Entonces se detuvo al oír la risa burlona de Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Se ve que sabes poco de mi jejeje... Por sí no lo sabes a mí me encanta experimentar y éste no será un Toy Mariolden como los que he leído, aunque si tendrá una referencia al Toy Mariolden que me hizo tener gusto por el Yaoi como historia de Romance... jejejeje y cómo tu eres mi OC de FNAF te necesitó aquí.

 **-Arturo:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ULTIMATE! ¡SI FUERAS UN TRABAJADOR DEL ACELERADOR DE HADRONES Y TE DIERA POR EXPERIMENTAR! ¡TE CARGARÍAS EL PLANETA TIERRA CON UN PUTO AGUJERO NEGRO! ¡UN PUTO AGUJERO NEGRO!

 **-Multiverso:** ¿Nosotros si nos podemos ir?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y dejarle toda la diversión a Arti?

 **-Los 3 hermanos dimensiónales:** Mierda.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno... Será mejor empezar.

Basado los personajes creados por **Scott Cawthon** y los diseños de **Pole Bear** , **SweetGirl90** , **MMD** y de **Ehuante.** Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo Molina, Maria Gloves y Martine Gusteau** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Kendall Peterson es propiedad de **SweetGirl90**

Gustavo es propiedad de **Kuomi-Kun**

Los diseños de Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, las Cupcake, (Cherry y Carol), Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie (Bombón/Bon), Mangle (Toy Foxy), Ballon Boy, Puppet, Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Ballon Boy, Phantom Puppet, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Phone Guy (Scott), Purple Guy (Vincent), Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald y Fritz Smith son de **Pole Bear.**

Los diseños de Vinny, Candy, Spring-Bonnie (Gonnie), Puppet (Marionette/Marion), Ballon Girl y Nightmarionne son de **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Cupcake, Jack-o Chica, Jack-o Bonnie y Jack-o la calabaza y Nightmare Ballon Boy son de **Ehuante**.

El diseño de Toy Bonnie es de **MMD (Miku Miku Dance).**

El diseño de Mangle femenina es de **Pole Bear** , pero en el estilo de dibujo **SweetGirl90.**

El diseño de Arturo es **mío**.

 **Clasificación M por lemmon hardcore y Yaoi… Sí, yo aún tampoco lo termino de procesar.**

 **PD: Este es un Universo Alternativo de mi fic "El Nuevo Guardia", solo que aquí Marion es la marioneta masculina y Puppet es la femenina y están en el área del otro en comparación al fic principal.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

 **Dorado y Oscuro**

El joven guardia estaba estresado, había conseguido trabajo en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, pensando que sería cosa fácil, pero apenas inicio Scott le digo que los animatrónicos lo cazarían, por lo que tenía que estar atento y es que bueno, ser perseguido por 42 animatrónicos no era cosa fácil, verifico las puertas, los conductos de ventilación, los armarios y nada, entonces pensó que podría faltarle… ¡ENTONCES RECORDÓ LAS CAJAS!-Paso al área de los Toy y recargo la caja de la marioneta femenina, pero cuando iba a recargar la caja de la marioneta masculina en el Área Old escucho unos sonidos en la ventilación y vio a Bon, por lo que se puso la máscara y espero a que pasara y se fuera, apenas se fue regreso a la Tablet para poner cuerda a esa caja, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba abierta y vacía.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-Entonces empezó a escuchar la canción Pop Goes the Weasel y entonces subió la mirada y…

-¡MORIRÁS MISERABLE HUMANO!-Grito la marioneta masculina lanzándose sobre el pobre guardia y todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando despertó se vio en un traje de gala azul, se levantó notando que le costaba un poco moverse, entonces se vio en un espejo y noto que ahora era rubio con un mechón rosa, orejas de oso, ojos negros y hoyuelos de Toy… Su grito se escuchó por toda la pizzería.

-Oh, ya despertaste-Dijo la marioneta femenina alegre-Bienvenido a la banda.

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-Dijo está tratando de calmar al chico-Te explicare todo, pero antes, déjame presentarme, soy Maria Gloves, aunque claro, ahora me conocen como Puppet, y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hmm… Arturo Molina

-Bueno, Arturo, ahora eres el nuevo Toy Golden Freddy, espero que te acostumbres a esto más rápido que yo y los demás.

Y así, esta le explico todo, sobre quienes eran, porque mataban guardias y como terminaron así, al terminar el ex-castaño quería reclamarles el por qué lo habían matado solo porque sí, pero se contuvo.

-¿Y por qué metiste mi alma en este traje?-Pregunto.

-Bueno, era el único que nos quedaba y me diste lastima.

-¿Lastima?

-Bueno, es que… _Pfff_ … Veras… Eres el primer guardia que muere antes de siquiera terminar su primera hora… _Pfff_ … ¡JAJAJAJA!-Logro decir antes de ya no poder aguantar la risa.

-¿Y solo por eso?-Pregunto molesto.

-Bueno, y necesitábamos a alguien nuevo para que lograra llegar a Martine.

-¿Quién?

-Mira yo te enseño-Dijo tomando la mano del nuevo rubio y llevándolo a escondidas al área Old-Ahí-Dijo señalando a la marioneta masculina que estaba sentado en su caja-Es demasiado solitario y reservado, incluso con nosotros, y necesita un amigo, así que, ¿Podrías ir a hablar con él? ¿Por favor?

-¡ÉL! ¡PERO SI EL ME MATO!

-¿Y qué?

-Sí, casi olvidaba que me dijiste que ahora estas saliendo con tu asesino Springtrap, o como se llamaba antes Vincent Cawthon-Dijo molesto.

-Por fis-Dijo haciéndole ojitos-Por la mujer que te salvo la vida.

-Ok…-Dijo con pesar.

-Gracias.

Entonces se acercó a la marioneta masculina y saludo.

-Hola-Saludo lo más normalmente que pudo, la marioneta masculina lo vio incrédulo.

-Tú… Tú… ¡Eres tú!

-Si eso creo-Dijo sin saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¡ERES TÚ! ¡Y estás vivo!-Entonces la marioneta sonriente se lanzó a abrazar al oso.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!-Dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de la marioneta.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te creé en base a mis más salvajes sueños húmedos, siempre estabas en mi cabeza, así que te construí, me desilusione cuando no te movías, pero finalmente estas vivo, y solo para mí-Dijo tratando de darle al oso dorado un beso en los labios, ante lo cual este lo aparto con su mano y volteo a la esquina donde estaba la otra marioneta, la cual solo le sonrió y desapareció dejando una estela de tierra.

-¡ESPERA! ¡ESTO ESTÁ MAL! ¡LOS 2 SOMOS HOMBRES!-Ante esto la marioneta se detuvo.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Si te construí especialmente para esto?

-No sé si lo sepas "amigo", pero soy el guardia que acabas de matar.

Ante esto la marioneta lo soltó y se fue corriendo.

-¡MARÍA!-Grito furiosa la marioneta masculina corriendo por toda la pizzería hasta que encontró a la femenina-¡¿POR QUÉ PUSISTE EL ALMA DEL GUARDIA EN MÍ TRAJE DE TOY GOLDEN FREDDY?!

-Oh, vamos Martin, sabes que sin un alma o un sistema de inteligencia artificial nunca se movería.

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ LE PUSISTE EL ALMA UN GUARDIA?! ¡Sabes lo que un guardia les hizo!

-Y ya quedamos a mano con eso, ¿Oh no?-Dijo antes de ser abrazada por Springtrap-Ohjojojo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto el conejo dorado.

-¡Nada que te importe!-Dijo tajante Marionette antes de irse.

-Veo que los chicos aun no me perdonan-Dijo triste el conejo dorado.

-Tranquilo, Springy, algo me dice que con el nuevo, pronto te aceptaran a ti y nuestra relación-Dijo Puppet sonriente.

-Te dije que no me dijeras así-Dijo falsamente ofendido.

-Pero si me encanta ese nombre-Dijo poniéndole delicadamente una mano en el pecho.

-Jeje, entonces déjame decirte "Mamasota"

-Óyeme no-Dijo fingiéndose la ofendida.

-Oye, hay que ser equitativos.

-Y si lo discutimos en mi caja.

- _Grrrrr…_ De acuerdo-Y los dos entraron en la caja de Puppet para "Discutir sus asuntos".

Regresando con Marionette, este se detuvo al ver a Chica regañando a Toy Golden, al parecer este tiro algunos platos al intentar acostumbrarse al movimiento de su nuevo cuerpo y entonces al verlo lo supo, era el destino…

El tiempo paso y Arturo se había acostumbrado a ser un animatrónico, le dolía no poder contactar con sus amigos y decirles que estaba bien, pero no podía hacerlo o si no comprometería al lugar, lo bueno es que pudo hacer buenas amistades con los Toy y los Nightmare, quienes hacían fiestas geniales, los Spring y Shadow lo trataban paternalmente mientras que los Old y los Phantom eran un tanto reservados con él desde que se enteraron de que antes fue un guardia, pero lo trataban mejor que varios de sus compañeros de la universidad, pero algo le inquietaba, la marioneta masculina siempre que podía lo seguía a todos lados lo cual lo incomodaba un poco.

Pero por lo demás, resulto ser muy popular entre los niños y las chicas, lamentablemente como lo consideraban un robot sin alma, ninguna le daba ni siquiera su teléfono y solo lo desvestían con la mirada, lo cual no le agradaba y ni las noches le servían para desquitarse, después de su muerte, la oficina fue sellada a manera de que ahora les era imposible a todos ir tan siquiera a espantar al guardia.

Una noche recibió una nota que le decía que fuera al cuarto de Partes y Servicios de los Old, por lo que fue y cuando entro la puerta se cerró con llave, pidió ayuda pero no venía nadie, ante lo cual solo suspiro, pero entonces escucho un ruido detrás de él y vio a Marionette frente a él.

-Hola, Goldie, te estaba esperando, te estuve espiando estos días, analizándote y debo decir que eres mi tipo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Entonces la marioneta se abalanzo sobre él, lo cual le dio un terrible dejavu, y cayó al suelo.

-Gracias, así me lo dejas más fácil-Dijo la marioneta una vez estando encima del oso rubio.

-¡No espera! ¡Somos hombres! ¡Y ni siquiera sé nada de ti!-Ante esto la marioneta se detuvo.

-Tienes razón, creo que me acelere un poco-Dijo este antes de sentarse-Lo siento.

-Está bien, descuida, supongo-Dijo no muy seguro, en realidad quería irse de allí, pero no tenía escapatoria y no habría forma de detenerlo más que hacerlo hablar, además así podría saldar su cuenta con María-Al menos podrías decirme tu historia, María me dijo que incluso ella la desconocía.

-Está bien-Dijo la marioneta masculina-Mi nombre es Martine Gusteau, soy… Era hijo de migrantes franceses.

-Eres francés, genial-Dijo buscando alargar la charla.

-Sí, aunque casi no recuerdo nada de allí, nos mudamos cuando aún era un bebe, y aunque estaba acostumbrado al inglés de Estados Unidos, tenía un acento francés muy marcado, mis compañeros se burlaban de mi por ello-Ante esto el oso dorado se quedó callado recordando todos los años de su vida escolar, donde fue víctima incansable de Bullying-No tenía muchos amigos, y mi vida era realmente solitaria, pero después ocurrió… Mi tragedia.

-Tú… ¿Tragedia?

-Mis padres y yo acabábamos de celebrar mi cumpleaños en Fredbear´s Family Diner, por lo que nos fuimos después de que me ganara un peluche de Fredbear en la garra, pero cuando salíamos, hubo una carambola enfrente del local y nuestro auto quedo atrapado, cuando desperté estaba dentro de mi peluche, entonces un valiente guardia de seguridad fue a ayudar a los heridos, me recogió y me regalo a su hijo, tiempo después logre usar mi espíritu para comunicarme con el pequeño y nos hicimos muy amigos.

-Debió ser una linda amistad.

-Lo fue, pero no duro mucho-Dijo con amargura-Su hermano mayor se volvió un cretino que no dejaba de molestarlo y asustarlo, las lágrimas del pequeño no lo frenaron jamás-Ante esto el ex-castaño trago frio, ya que sabía lo que era eso, entonces noto que la marioneta empezó a llorar aceite-Y en su cumpleaños metió la cabeza de mi amigo… Su hermano… A la mandíbula de Fredbear y él… Cerro la boca… Su cabeza quedo totalmente aplastada…-El oso solo se quedó callado aterrado de lo que acababa de escuchar-Murió después de una semana… Después de eso no quería ver al infeliz de su hermano, por el cual detesto a los humanos a más no poder, por lo que regrese a la pizzería y me encerré en la caja de la marioneta, tiempo después supe que un guardia había enloquecido y matado a una mujer y varios niños, por lo que metí el alma de la mujer en la marioneta y esta metió el alma de los niños en los animatrónicos, luego sucedieron otras tragedias y ya éramos 42, obviamente no había tantos animatrónicos, por lo que varios solo vagaban por el lugar como almas en pena, pero después de cerrar la pizzería por más de 30 años, la reabrieron aquí con modelos humanizados, en ese entonces sentía repulsión por mi cuerpo de peluche porque me recordaba a la tragedia de mi amigo, por lo que pedí que me pusieran en el modelo masculino de Puppet, pero entonces empecé a soñar con una versión Toy de Golden Freddy, supongo que en cierto modo me arrepentí de tirar a la basura lo que fui por mucho tiempo, entonces robe parte de los animatrónicos de todos los tipos y construí al animatrónico de mis sueños, con la esperanza de que mi amigo a pesar de los años entrara a ese traje.

-Y yo termine en él.

-Si… Pero te estuve espiando por todos estos días Arturo…

-Arti… Por favor…-Dijo el oso sonrojado.

-Arti, y creo que eres una buena persona, de gran corazón y muy divertida.

-Je, gracias.

-Y creo que pude ver lo que María vio en ti-Entonces se acercó-Y creo que me gusta.

-Nah, nah, espera-Dijo empezando a ponerse nervioso-Ya te dije que somos hombres y…

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué te frena? ¿Los prejuicios de los humanos? Pues déjame decirte que ahora eres un animatrónico… Y descuida, ningún humano tiene que saber de esto-Dijo buscando los labios del dorado.

-Yo… Yo…-Dijo empezando a dudar, sus amigos no lo habrían juzgado, pero su familia… Su familia…-Ya no sé si realmente esto esté mal o bien-Dijo sentándose y cerrando los ojos… Era momento de dejar esos prejuicios atrás, tirarlos por un acantilado y no volverlos a ver jamás… Era hora de ser libre-Creo que por una vez, me dejare llevar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Dicen que un beso ayuda a aclarar las dudas del corazón… Quiero que este corazón de metal ya no tenga dudas…

-Ok…-Entonces la marioneta beso al oso, este último pudo sentir el amor de la marioneta en ese beso, pero no sabía que era lo que él sentía, tal vez lo descubriría si, como él dijo, se dejaba llevar a los abismos de la pasión, pero tenía que dejar algo en claro.

-Solo te pido algo.

-Sí, ¿Qué?

-Se gentil…-Dijo completamente sonrojado-Es mi primera vez.

-Pues ya lo sé-Dijo sonriente sorprendiendo al oso-Solo tienes unas pocas semanas de ser animatrónico.

-No… Me refiero a que es mi primera, primera vez-Dijo apenado.

-¿Entonces en vida?

-Sí… Era virgen-Dijo avergonzado.

La marioneta vio incrédulo a su oso, pero luego sonrió juguetón.

-Está bien, déjame guiarte-Dijo susurrándole al oído, la emoción del momento lo hacían desear ser más salvaje, pero tenía una delicada flor a la que desflorar.

-Ok-Dijo cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva, esto era nuevo para él, no sabía que esperar a pesar de todo el porno gay que Judie le llego a mostrar en vida, pero si seguía negándose a entrar a los campos de la pasión se volvería loco.

-Tranquilo, no hace nada que no quiera… Goldie-Dijo suspirando, tenía algo hermoso y delicado en frente suyo.

Y empezó, primero fueron unos besos inocentes y algo torpes, poco a poco entre los dos se fueron quitando las ropas y las penas, el sombrero de Toy Golden fue lo primero en caer junto a su sonrojo apenado… Después el saco de Marionette junto a sus últimos nervios, luego el de Goldie liberando la tensión sexual reprimida que este tenía, y así hasta que los dos quedaron en boxers, a poco de quedar completamente desnudos de cuerpo y alma.

-Ve… Veo que nos hicieron muy humanizados-Digo Toy Golden sonrojado al ver que debajo de la ropa había piel sintética, ya que pensaba que solo habría mecanismos debajo de la ropa, le sorprendió lo ensanchada que era la cintura de la marioneta masculina… Parecía de mujer y sinceramente se veía sexy y candente.

-Sí, las dos chicas que hicieron nuestros diseños lo pidieron así-Dijo jugueteando con su dedo lo cual aumento el sonrojo del rubio.

Entonces se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente, Marionette llevo su mano por debajo del boxer de Toy Golden, este al principio quiso apartarse recuperando momentáneamente la pena que lo embargaba de forma asfixiante, pero la marioneta lo tranquilizo antes de quitarle la prenda totalmente revelando un miembro preparado para lo que se venía, entonces para darle confianza la marioneta le dejo quitarle la prenda propia, una vez los dos estuvieron como Fritz y el mismo Marionette los trajeron al mundo respectivamente, junto a la desnudes de sus almas que les daba un vínculo especial, Marionette se acercó a Toy Golden y suavemente le tomo el miembro y lo empezó a masajear, el oso gimió y se sonrojo de sobre manera mientras su parte inferior empezaba a crecer aún más de lo que ya estaba y cuando este estuvo en su punto máximo, al punto que hubiera roto la ropa de seguirla teniendo puesta, la marioneta lo tomo y empezó a subir y bajar la mano lentamente mientras ahogaba los gemidos del oso a base de apasionados besos llenos de pasión y candencia, poco a poco empezó a subir la intensidad, hasta que un líquido negro y viscoso salió de la punta, llenando el estómago del oso de ese líquido, la marioneta paso su lengua por los abdominales del oso hasta limpiar completamente la zona del semen-aceite y luego lo trago, entonces, vio al oso y exclamo.

-Ahora me toca a mí-Entonces el oso dio indicios de que se iba a levantar para tomar el miembro de la marioneta pero esta lo detuvo con una mirada picara-Confía en mi…-Dijo con mirada seductora y juguetona-Yo tengo en mente algo distinto-Entonces lo puso de espaldas-¿Estás listo?-Pregunto y al ver que el dorado asintió con la cabeza entro en el oso, este al principio se quejó un poco, pero después se dejó llevar y así la marioneta entro y salió hasta que el mismo líquido salió y entonces el ex-castaño recordó los traumas que su amiga en vida le había dado y se sintió avergonzado ya que se había convertido en un uke total… A menos que hiciera algo al respecto…

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal?-Pregunto la marioneta abrazando al oso, su sueño se había vuelto realidad al lado de su amado, si era un sueño, no quería despertarse.

-Supongo que bien, pero creo que debería intentarlo con otras personas, en especial con mujeres para comparar.

-¡OYE! ¡AHORA ERES MÍO Y NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE ASÍ COMO ASÍ IR CON CUALQUIERA!-Dijo molesto Marionette, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero no dejaría que su osito le cosiera unos cuernos en la cabeza.

-Je, ¿Y qué me frena? ¿Los prejuicios de los humanos? Pues déjame decirte que ahora soy un animatrónico… Y descuida, ningún humano tiene que saber de ello-Dijo burlonamente repitiendo las palabras de la marioneta y esta solo se quedó callada, era divertido y tierno verla así-Jajaja-Río levemente, la marioneta callo redondita-Descuida, claro que me gustaría probar como es hacerlo con alguna mujer, pero no te tiraría como basura después de algo como esto, aunque no sé, ¿Alguna vez te ha llamado la atención tener un trio?

-Hmmm… Si te portas bien… Lo pensare…

-Je… Entonces me portare muy bien-Dijo abrazando a la marioneta-Por cierto… Hay algo que me gustaría probar aquí y ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ser el que dé en esta relación y no el que reciba-Entonces volteo a la marioneta-Descuida, aprendí de un buen maestro-Le susurro juguetonamente al oído mientras le lamia y mordisqueaba la oreja.

-Una competencia-Dijo la marioneta viendo desafiante al oso, le encantaban los desafíos y se le ocurrió algo interesante-El ganador será el que de siempre.

-Acepto-No se dejaría vencer tan fácil esta vez.

Y así se la pasaron toda la noche… Uno tras otro… Dándose duro contra el muro, con destreza sobre la mesa, lento contra el pavimento y bien macizo en el piso, hasta que llego el amanecer y sonaron los niños y campanas anunciando las 6 de la mañana.

-Tú ganas-Dijo un agitado y rendido Arti Toy Golden tirado en el suelo, dio su máxima lucha, pero Martine tenía experiencia, y vaya que supo aprovecharla.

-Je, te dije-Dijo la marioneta igual en el suelo, sonriendo satisfecha-Bien, vamos a nuestros lugares-Dijo intentándose levantar, sin éxito.

-Je, tal vez debamos reconsiderar quien gana-Dijo tratando de incorporarse, con el mismo resultado-Ok no.

-Tendremos que arrastrarnos-Dijo la marioneta antes de que ambos se arrastraran hasta llegar a la puerta.

Los dos intentaron abrirla al mismo tiempo, pero la palanca no aguanto el peso de ambos y se rompió, aterrando a ambos.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS ABRA! ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!-Gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

 **Tiempo después**

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, ahora todos los animatrónicos se llevaban bien y los Old perdonaron a Vincent y aceptaron su relación con Puppet.

Y en cuanto a nuestros tortolos, estos se llevaban de maravilla, solo había un problema, Marionette no hacía mucho por ocultar su relación con Toy Golden por lo que este no podía estar más nervioso, ya que no dudaba en hacerle una que otra propuesta indecorosa incluso si había clientes cerca.

-Vamos Goldie-Insistía la marioneta.

-Espérate a que cierren-Decía sonrojado mientras entregaba la pizza a dos chicos.

-Oh, vamos, podemos escondernos un rato en Partes y Servicios, nadie lo notara.

-Un no es un no-Decía susurrando esperando que los dos chicos no hubieran oído nada.

-¿Y esta es una pizzería para niños?-Pregunto uno de los chicos, el cual tenía grandes semejanzas con físicas con Marrionete, haciendo que el oso se pusiera colorado a más no poder.

-Creo que está bien-Dijo el otro, un rubio que se parecía un poco a Toy Golden-Así las nuevas generaciones serán más abiertas, ¿No crees?, es más-Dijo abrazando al azabache-Creo que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo.

-¡GUSTAVO!-Grito el chico completamente rojo.

-Ves Art… Goldie… Estos chicos son como nosotros-Dijo abrazando de igual manera a su rubio.

-¡MARION!-Grito el oso completamente rojo.

-Si desean privacidad, tomen, la llave del cuarto de Partes y Servicios de los Old-Dijo la marioneta dejándole la llave a los chicos.

-¡OYE! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!-Gritaron el chico pelinegro y el oso dorado antes de que sus respectivas parejas los cargaran.

Entonces ambas parejas se vieron y sintieron un extraño escalofrió, pero lo dejaron pasar y se dirigieron a los conductos de ventilación para ir a los cuartos sin que los vieran.

-Si todavía puedes caminar, ¿Te gustaría verme al rato para formar un sindicato para que no nos pongan en vergüenza tan seguido?-Pregunto el oso cargado por la marioneta.

-Hmm… Lo pensare-Fue lo único que dijo el azabache cargado por el rubio.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

Los 4 Oc's de Ultimate Dimentor solo se le quedaron viendo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si… Yo aún no me creo que hubiera podido escribir esto, pero…

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** ¡MUERTE A ULTIMATE DIMENTOR!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, chicos lo sé, pero…

 **-Dimentor:** ¡NO! ¡CÁLLATE!

 **-Multiverso:** ¡NI TE ATREVAS A DIRIGIRNOS LAS PALABRAS!

 **-Body Master:** ¡NO SOLO NOS TRAICIONASTE! ¡TE TRAICIONASTE A TI MISMO! Me dan ganas de vomitar y… _¡UGH!_ ¡JODER! ¡MI ALERGIA AL YAOI!-Grito antes de caer al suelo convulsionando.

 **-Arturo:** Al menos ya termino esta mierda-Dijo desatándose muy molesto-Me voy.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, vamos chicos, al menos deben admitir que me centre más en la historia que en el lemmon, ¿Eso no cuenta?

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Déjanos pensar… ¡NOOOOOO!-Gritaron levantándole el dedo a su escrito

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** O_O

 **-Los 4 OC´s:** Hasta la vista-Dijeron abandonando el lugar

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Vaya…-Entonces sonrió de forma siniestra-Pero esto no se acaba aun, jejeje, como ya dije este es un regalo para Dulce-Chan, no su segunda broma, esta será mañana, jeje, y los incluirá a los cuatro como con la primera broma, jejeje.

 **-Arturo:** Oye…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡ARTI! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-Dijo nervioso.

 **-Arturo:** Solo vine por las llaves de mi departamento-Dijo tomando las llaves de la mesa-Descuida, no sé ni me interesa qué tanto balbuceabas, pero eso sí, deberías dejar de hablar solo, si no van a pensar que estás loco.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo pensare, gracias por el consejo.

 **-Arturo:** Cuando quieras-Dijo largándose de ahí.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Casi haces que detenga esto… Casi… jejeje.

 **(Continuara…)**


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
